List of Making Drama
A Making Drama 'is used by idols nearing the end of their perfomance right before a Cyalume Change. A making Drama is used to convey the feelings of the performer. This list represents the central page for all Making Drama used or made by the fan characters. Please list in the apropriate location, include a description if/when you can, and include who uses it or why. Do not list your own characters for others unless they allow your character to use them. A 'A Star's Dream Description - Used by - Tsumiki Manaka 'An Angel's Wings' Description - Used by - Tsumiki Manaka Ageha Bloom Clock Description - Used by - Alia Aternosa, Allen Crosslight, Tessianna Hanarobei 'Aqua Mermaid Love Delivery' Description - Hanari is in a dark blue seashell. The seashell opens to reveal her as a mermaid and she swims in the water. She jumps out of the water and large watery hearts form. She finishes by making a heart shape with both hands, pulling them apart to cause the large watery hearts to burst into smaller watery hearts, and says "Aqua Mermaid Love Delivery!" as small watery hearts shower down on her and the audience. Used by - Hanari Morino, Remake of Showering Love Delivery B Blizzard Spiral Description - The user skates on a frozen lake and does a Biellmann spin as the user makes an icy tornado. The user does an upright spin as the tornado gets stronger, after a while the user stops spinning and jumps out of the tornado. The user holds up a tarot card and throws it at the tornado, destroying it as snow and diamonds are scattered. Used by - Glace Aqua Cocytus C Cloudy Day Description - The user is walking down streets while the sky is grey and it's raining. When the user look up from under her umbrella she can see a stream of sunlight from an opening in the clouds. Used by - Krista Todo [[Cherry Blossom Papallion|'Cherry Blossom Papallion']] The user is standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. Two petals fall into the idols hands, and she kisses them both. The petals fly out of her hands and grow, becoming wings on her back. The other cherry blossoms connect, becoming pairs, and the idol, along with the other cherry blossoms fly up towards the moon. Crossing! Count Down Description - Used by - Arata Futaba D 'Decorator' Description - A giant multi-layered cake appears on stage underneath Makoto and he is lifted into the air. He begins to wave a long, pink silk ribbon that has appeared and while doing so, strawberries, candies, candles, and whatever else will appear on the cake. He then jumps and the candles light up the stage as the lights go out, forming a heart-shaped glow while confetti rains down. Used by - Makoto E Enchanted Fairy Flower ' Description- A large red tulip appears. Kirakira Fairy is inside the flower holding hands and is in the formation of a triangle. The flower opens and they jump out, where it is revealed that they have Cyalume Fairy wings. They then separate and fly around the flower to the front. Used by- Kirakira Fairy unit Making Drama [[Ethnic Clover Surprise|'Ethnic Clover Surprise]] Description- The user is running through a field of clovers on a sunny day. She scoops a bunch of them up with her hands and then throws them all up in the air. When they land back down, they form a large statue in the shape of a four leaf clover, which the user poses next to and they have a bit of rainbow shine on them. Used by- Eihi Tokunaga, basic Making Drama. F 'Floral Wreath' Description - Like Spring Festival, the girls are given a flower bunch of their theme color. They then spread out in an area before tossing their flowers. The girls back up to be together, then grab their hands as a giant wreath falls down around them. The girls then pose in and along the wreath. Used by - Bouquet unit Making Drama. 'Forest Glomp' Description - A big grassy patch appears and the camera goes through it, and just when it seems that a dangerously big, tiger is about to appear, she pops out and tackles the camera with a playful face. Used by - Hyakuun Tachibana basic making drama. G 'Gem Shower' Description - Ai continues to dance while a giant diamond appears. As it does she makes a gesture, as if aiming for it with something, causing it to break apart and scatter gems of every color. She ends the Making Drama by appearing to be laying on a pile of gems and jewels, some of which decorate her. Used by - Ai Fujioka 'Gingerbread Summon' Description - Gingerbread appear dressed in various attire made of frosting and sweets. They dance in a line with Makoto, then pose with her in front of a large gingerbread house, which they go inside and pose again from the door and windows as it ends. Used by - Makoto Ghost Dimension Description - Old, worn out images appear with a monotone color scheme. In them Whisper is shown posing. As they pictures appear to the audience nothing appears in them, only for the final picture, in full color to reveal Whisper surrounded with many little ghosts. Used by: Whisper, basic 'Good Dreams For You' Description - Himura runs to a swing and sits in it. Then she is swinging around and lands on a full moon in the starry night sky that she sits on. Then she creates white clouds, purple sand that falls on her and the audience, and purple Zs. She finishes by saying "Good Dreams For You!" and then falls asleep on the moon. Used by Himura Fujimoto, Basic Making Drama H Ha-ha Rainbow Juggling Description- The user begins to juggle, starting with a single red ball. More balls appear out of the users hands in order of their position in a rainbow, and once they're all up above the users head, the balls shatter, creating a rainbow above the users head. Used by- Kotori Yuuma, royal Making Drama 'Happy Cloudy Cloudy Fun Park' Description- The camera floats around a cloud-themed carnival until spotting the idol(s) when some cloud shapes suddenly form in the sky and she or they is/are shown steering a cloud bumper car. Then she is/they are shown on a cloud-themed merry-go-round while a cloud saucer zooms around the area, cloud shapes begin to dance in the sky. The idol(s) is/are shown riding a white and sky blue striped rollercoaster and lands right into a huge pile of clouds, which float into the air as they pose. Used by- Hanari Morino and Himura Fujimoto 'Heartbreak' Description - The room turns dark while many, various sizes of lit up hearts appear all over the area. Chris makes a sad expression as she clasps her hands and looks to the audience. Then she turns her back to them and raises a single hand. After a moment she tightly clasps it, causing all of the hearts to shatter and scatter pink sparkles all over the room. Used by - Chris Haramu, basic Making Drama. 'Heartful Mix' Description - Used by - Kaede Yamauchi, basic. Haunted House Extravaganza Description - The user(s) walk into a haunted house, meets a ghost and screams. The user(s) then meet a werewolf and a vampire. The user(s) transform into scary ghosts, vampires and werewolfs and scares other people getting into the haunted house. I Illusion Sweets Trick Description- Used by- Meiyuno Amezono J K L 'Lovely Shower' Description - Bara appears to be standing in the rain with a fancy parasol. The rain however, consists of hearts and pink heart bubbles. She then turns to face the audience and makes a very cute face as it ends. Used by - Bara Himura, basic. M 'My Day' Description - Used by - Millennium Night Sky Description - Used by - Alia Aternosa N O P 'Pretty Starry Sky' Description - Used by - Pri☆Star Princess Aurora Rising Description- The user jumps and the Making Drama starts off as the surrounding area turns into a night sky with a large full moon. and the user rises up as a circle of shining light in colors of blue, green and pink gather around her. She then pushes herself back and releases that light which quickly brightens up the whole night sky in the form of a sparkling aurora, as well as wings made out of that same light. This Making Drama can only be performed in Prism Rink. Used by- Eihi Tokunaga, Madeline Sycamore, Royal Making Drama PURE! Royal Prism Count Down! Description - Used by - Arata Futaba Q Quartet Prism Description- Trivia: Despite being used by three, Bang appears, naming it a quartet. Used by- Arata Futaba, Meiyuno Amezono & Glace Aqua Cocytus R 'Rainy Day Nostalgia' Description - The scenery resembles that of a gloomy, gray, rainy day. Chris holds an umbrella while rain surrounds her, with big, misty circles forming. These consists of Chris doing various activites with an un-seen figure. Then, Chris turns away from the audience before suddenly turning to them; hand outreached as the Making Drama ends. Used by - Chris Haramu basic making drama 'Ruby Wings' Description - Crystal butterflies fly around Reine while leaving sparkling red trails. A flower surrounds her and tightly shuts, opening as she poses and a pair of red glowing lines form the shape of wings on her back. She floats down from the tall flower, back onto the stage with red glitter surrounding her and change into a pair of glowing red butterfly wings. Used by - Reine Lowell S 'Showering Love Delivery' Description - The idol(s) comes out of a dark blue seashell in one-piece bathing suit(s). Then she/they swim(s) in the water and dive(s), jumping out wearing her/their stage outfit(s) and growing wings. She/They finish(es) by making a heart form in both hands, pulling her/their hands apart to make the heart burst into smaller hearts, strike(s) a pose in the air, and say(s) "Showering Love Delivery!" as small hearts shower down on her/them and the audience. Used by - Hanari Morino, Basic Making Drama; Himura Fujimoto and Himawari Natsuki 'Spirits Surprise ' Description - The room suddenly turns dark and when the lights turn back on, a pink decorated coffin stands in the center of the stage. Makoto suddenly slams open the lid to reveal a temporary Halloween-based coord while candy rains down. Used by - Makoto, Seasonal Making Drama 'Spring Festival' Description - Each girl summons a bouquet of flowers of her theme color. Then she holds them close to the other two, they shut their eyes, then toss them into the air, causing many flowers to rain down in the room. Used by - Bouquet unit Making Drama. 'Springtime' Description - As a lovely red designed French scene sits behind Reine, she is shown performing various activities: from blowing bubbles at the park to walking through the rainy streets or picking flowers. A bordering of small rabbits holding umbrella form until they cover the entire screen. Then they move to reveal a big heart-shape in the middle, where Reine is sitting with a Parasol on a grassy hill. Used by - Reine Lowell 'Starlight Dance' Description - Used by - Tsumiki Manaka T 'Trick Or Treat' Description - Used by - U V W X Y Z Zero Butterfly Count Down Description - Used by- Alia Aternosa Trivia Gallery Category:Terms From Canon Series Category:Making Drama